


Conversation 16

by Nimueh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas siendo asquerosamente adorable, Dean siendo muy moñas, Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pool, piscina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueh/pseuds/Nimueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas está viendo la televisión y decide que quiere ir a la piscina. Dean es un calzonazos y termina colándose con Cas en una piscina pública por la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 16

_We belong in a movie,_   
_try to hold it together 'til our friends are gone,_   
_we should swim in a fountain,_   
_do not want to disappoint anyone._

     -   _The National_

****

Lo dice un martes por la mañana, Dean acaba de despertarse y Sam está en el supermercado. Cas mira la televisión como si encerrase los secretos del universo y es entonces cuando lo dice:

    - Dean, quiero ir a la piscina.

Dean utiliza todas las fuerzas que tiene recién levantado para juntar un par de neuronas y asimilar la información.

    -  Cas, me acabo de levantar. ¿Podemos dejar tus mierdas de experimentación de lo terrestre _o lo que sea_ , para luego?

Su expresión pasa de escudriñamiento a leve decepción y Dean no lo admitirá jamás _pero el maldito ángel sí que sabe cómo poner cara de cachorrito._ Así que, como no tiene nada que hacer contra esa cara deja el salón con su taza de café en la mano y se va a su habitación a torturarse por ser _una sensiblona_.

***

Cuando Sam está terminando de cenar, Dean se levanta, se pierde entre los pasillos del bunker y no vuelve hasta un rato después.

     -  Sam, ¿tú sabías que los peces no tienen párpados?

Hace una pausa más larga de lo socialmente aceptado y continúa:

     -  Uno podría pensar que dormir sería imposible sin párpados, pero ellos nunca han tenido párpados así que supongo que no será problema.

     -  Cas…

Pero Sam deja ahí la frase cuando ve aparecer a su hermano, a las 22:00 de un martes, con una bolsa que parece que va a explotar y una expresión de resignación.

     -  Vamos, Cas.

     -  Espera… ¿a dónde vais? ¿Hay algún caso cerca?

     -  No, vamos a la piscina.

Y lo dice como si fuera la respuesta más lógica, como si fuera lo más oportuno para hacer un martes por la noche. Sam lo mira y piensa _esto es lo más absurdo y sin sentido que has hecho por Cas._ Pero, por supuesto, no lo dice, porque eso llevaría a un _¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?_ y posiblemente algún que otro _capullo._ Así que se lo calla y sonríe.

     -  ¿Qué? – dice Dean, el tono agresivo latente en su voz.

     -  Nada – sigue sonriendo – Que lo paséis bien.

     -  Capullo – susurra, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído.

***

Ambos caminan hacia el Impala, Dean con la bolsa al hombro y agitando las llaves con la manos y Cas mirando a Dean porque de verdad que no entiende qué acaba de pasar en el bunker.

***

     -  No sabía que las piscinas abriesen por la noche.

     -  No lo hacen, vamos a colarnos en una – dice mientras gira la cabeza para mirar a Cas y sonreírle.

Entonces sube la música, Led Zeppelin envuelve el coche y Cas recorre con la mirada desde la sonrisa de Dean hasta el paisaje que pasa a toda velocidad por su ventana y casi puede sentir todo lo que es ser humano. El olor a naturaleza, la agridulce sensación de su piel contra el asiento del Impala, la emoción de romper las reglas.

***

Tras varios intentos de saltar la valla, Dean decide que para ser un ángel del Señor, Cas es bastante torpe y definitivamente nunca ha ido a una clase de gimnasia. De alguna manera, todavía increíble a ojos de Dean, Cas consigue pasar y se dirigen hacia una de las zonas pobladas de césped.

Dean abre la bolsa y sacar un par de toallas, una para cada uno y cuando va a informar a Cas de que va a ponerse el bañador, éste ya está saltando a la piscina con la ropa puesta, gabardina y todo.

     -  ¡No! ¡Cas!

Pero para cuando lo dice ya es demasiado tarde. Cas sale a la superficie del agua, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo dientes y excitación por la nueva experiencia. Se pasa las manos por el pelo mojado y lo deja más desordenado de lo que estaba antes y Dean piensa que _de verdad, esto no es justo_. Suspira y resignado, continúa:

     -  Se supone que debes ponerte un bañador para meterte ahí, ahora toda tu ropa está mojada, Cas – y sonríe un poco para sí mismo mientras dice su nombre – Bueno, yo sí voy a ponerme el bañador. Ahora…hmmm… ahora ven-go… - dice mientras señala un punto oculto entre la oscuridad.

Cuando vuelve, Cas se ha desprendido de toda su ropa excepto de los calzoncillos y la ha dejado toda estirada sobre el césped en un inútil intento por que se seque. Dean, ya vestido adecuadamente para meterse en la piscina, se dispone a dejar su ropa encima de la toalla y apenas ha terminado de hacerlo cuando oye a Cas corriendo hacia él. Cas rodea a Dean con los brazos y lo lleva al borde de la piscina.

     -  No no no no, Cas, ni se te ocurra tirarme. Te juro que usaré esa espada de ángel contigo si me tir-

Pero Dean no parece sonar muy amenazador; no hay terminado de hablar cuando nota el empujón y un segundo después siente como se le congela todo el cuerpo, se estremece al contacto con el agua y sale a la superficie lo más dignamente posible.

     -  ¿Pero qué coño, Cas? Yo sí puedo sentir el frío, ¿sabes? – dice en un falso enfado

     -  Teniendo en cuenta que eres un cazador que ayudó a detener el apocalipsis, supongo que sobrevivirás a un poco de frío.

Y el tono de Cas es tan descarado y parece estar disfrutando tanto de la situación que a Dean le cabrea. Y no se le ocurre otra idea mejor que poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Cas y la otra sobre su cabeza y empujar hacia abajo, dejándolo bajo el agua durante casi un minuto. _Es un maldito ángel del señor, no es como si se fuera a ahogar_.

Cuando por fin Dean libera la presión que ejerce contra Cas, éste sale con la mayor cara de confusión posible y escruta a Dean con la mirada.

     -  ¿Qué…ha sido… eso, Dean? Si intentabas acabar con mi vida te sugiero que pruebes con algo más eficaz. Yo no necesito respirar.

_¿Cómo es posible que un ángel capaz de exterminar cualquier criatura solo con posar su mano sobre sus cabezas sea tan ignorante?_

     -  No, Cas. Eso es un especie de… juego al que juegan los humanos en la piscina.

     -  ¿Intentan ahogarse unos a otros cómo método de entretenimiento?

     -  Sí, algo así.

Se detiene un momento para pensar y frunce el ceño.

     -  A veces me pregunto cómo habéis podido sobrevivir durante tantos años con un comportamiento tan infant-

No termina la frase porque Dean lo ha vuelto a meter bajo el agua y aunque Cas intenta resistirse no parece empeñarse demasiado, porque Dean consigue mantenerlo ahí. Pero Cas termina por revolverse y esta vez es Dean el que está bajo el agua, en la superficie burbujas infinitas por encima de su cabeza. Y continúan así durante un rato, ahogándose el uno al otro, sintiendo el agua más cálida que todo lo demás y con la luz reflejándose en sus rasgos de maneras imposibles. Entonces Dean ve a Cas, lo ve de una manera que es diferente a mirar, y el agua le cae por la nariz, algunas gotas se quedan atrapadas en la barba incipiente del ángel y está sonriendo con una sonrisa que le ocupa toda la cara; y Dean siente un pinchazo en el pecho, pero no duele, no exactamente.

Cuando Cas vuelve a sumergir a Dean bajo el agua, se queda ahí durante un rato, incluso cuando Cas deja de empujarlo hacia abajo. Se queda ahí y pasan unos segundos hasta que siente unos brazos tanteándolo y sacándolo a la superficie.

     -  ¿Dean?

La preocupación reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos. Le sujeta la cara con ambas manos y lo mira con terror en los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero Dean no puede resistirlo más y empieza a reírse de la manera más sincera y escandalosa posible; señalando a Cas mientras lo hace.

     -  Tenías… que haberte visto… la cara, todo – hace un movimiento con la mano -  preocupado.

Y le cuesta decir la frase entera porque _de verdad que no puede parar de reírse y Cas es taaaaaan estúpido a veces._

     -  Eres un capullo – y con toda la dignidad que le queda sale de la piscina para tumbarse sobre el césped.

     -  ¡CAsSsS! – su voz cambia de tono mientras lo dice por la risa -  ¡No te enfades, solo era una broma!

Dean sale también del agua y se dirige a dónde está Cas, todavía sonriendo por la broma, _no porque esté feliz, no, eso no, Dios no lo quiera; qué irónico_.  Cas ha ignorado la existencia de la toalla y se ha tumbado directamente sobre el húmedo césped pero Dean prefiere tumbarse sobre su toalla y no sobre el césped donde han podido mear miles de niños, _gracias_. Una vez tumbado se gira para mirar a Cas, que ya no está enfadado, y se encuentra con él mirando el cielo en toda su extensión, con las pupilas yendo de un lado para otro, como intentando percibir todas y cada una de las estrellas que se podían ver esa noche, y Cas parecía estar completamente en paz. Entonces Dean se da cuenta, bueno, ya se había dado cuenta antes pero digamos que ahora se da cuenta de verdad y vuelve a sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho. Y cuando mira a Cas y al cielo y a todas las cosas que hay a su alrededor siente que se le llena el pecho y por un momento, tiene esa sensación de comerse el mundo y de ser eterno. Pero entonces _No, en serio, ¿qué coño me pasa? Soy una puta tía_.

Para cuando Cas se dispone a entablar una conversación, Dean ya se ha dormido así que Cas se levanta, coge la otra toalla y se le echa por encima, al fin y al cabo él no siente el frío. Bueno, lo siente, pero de otra manera. Puede notarlo a su alrededor, puede notar su olor, sabe que está ahí y la sensación es bastante agradable.

***

Cuando empieza a amanecer Cas despierta a Dean con cuidado, nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar un cazador cuando duerme. Dean apenas abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es la cara de Cas susurrándole con voz grave _Dean-Dean-Dean, despierta Dean, se está haciendo de día._ Se restriega los ojos con las manos y estira los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, aclara la garganta y dice algo así como _mmm sí, hay que… mmm salir de aquí._

***

Todavía no ha amanecido del todo cuando llegan al Impala, el cielo aún es color naranja y se empieza a oír a los pájaros piar. Cas está completamente satisfecho con su experiencia en la piscina, desde luego es mejor de lo que parece en la televisión.

     -  Gracias Dean. Ha sido…mmm…una buena experiencia. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo – dice mirando por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal.

     -  Quizás la próxima vez te lleve a la playa – y no aparta la vista del frente mientras lo dice.

El resto del viaje lo pasan callados. Cas mirando por la ventana y Dean golpeando sus dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música. Después de muchos años Dean parece estar definitivamente en paz con sus sentimientos y los acepta, porque tampoco puede hacer otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo tampoco está tan mal. Por supuesto, no está preparado para decir todo esto en alto; ni a Cas, ni a su hermano, ni a… bueno, en realidad esa es toda la gente que tiene Dean; pero por el momento puede bastar con esto. Con saber que Cas está ahí y que no se va a ir, con poder vivir con él su primera vez en un cine o su primera vez comprando ropa, o su primera vez en un supermercado. Y para Dean eso es suficiente porque él nunca ha sido demasiado egoísta. _Joder, soy una puta tía_ y sonríe para sí mismo mientras el Impala ruge y Metallica invade todo el espacio.


End file.
